deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sora vs Bayonetta
For Flan.png|Shakaboy What-if_Death_Battle_Sora_vs._Bayonetta.jpg|Venage237 Description Kingdom Hearts vs Bayonetta! Two Human's that have Extraordinarily unique abilities, One is an Umbra Witch, and the other is the master of the Keyblade, which one of these Human beings will walk out of this alive? Note The end of Season 2 is also the end of Wiz & Boomstick being the Analyzers for my Death Battles, The New hosts will be revealed in the First episode of Season 3, Megamind vs Dr. Eggman, where they will be the hosts one final time. Interlude Wiz: Welcome, to Scarlet Vampire Flan495's Season 2 Finale, Today, we are going to be taking a look at Humans, who commonly in video games are generally classified at somewhat weak, but can be heroes if they try. Boomstick:Which is basically a farcry of these two Badass Human beings, capable of doing things generally left for Superhumans. Wiz:Sora, The Wielder of the Kingdom Key Keyblade. Boomstick:And Bayonetta, the sexy Umbra Witch. Wiz:Unlike most Battles, this fight as a couple of rules we need to get out of the way. Boomstick:For One, Sora will be limited to only his Limit Drive Form, as he is fighting Bayonetta 1 v 1, and since Sora is only able to use the others when Goofy and Donald are near. (While Sora has been shown in forms with Goofy/Donald around, they are required to be in the party to use, and they are NEEDED to access them, all but Limit, which Sora can use no matter what.) Wiz:Two, to make this fair, Both Characters will have access to their Full Arsenal, Well...Technically, Sora will have access from all his Magic Spells from KH 1 & 2 at their Max Form, and Bayonetta will have all her weapons from both Bayonetta Games. Boomstick:Now that we've got that outta the way, He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz:"And it's Our Job to Analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win: A Death Battle." Sora ( Cue Organization XIII ) Wiz:The Keyblade, a Mysterious Weapon of Light, capable of unlocking and locking any door. Boomstick:While that sounds lame, Trust me, one day, Keybladers from all across different worlds came to a place known as the Badlands, where an Intense battle betwix all the Keybladers took place, and in the end; it's heavily hinted that there was only one survivor of the soon to be named Keyblade War, Master Xehanort, whom saught to learn more about Kingdom Hearts and the X-Blade. Wiz:Fast forward a long while, and we find Xehanort has put many things in place for the Future, He put his Old Pupil Ventus to sleep, Inadvertently trapped Aqua in the Realm of Darkness, and Took control of Terra's body, as well as convert himself, and most of his other fellow scientists; into Heartless and Nobodies. Boomstick:Jesus...We're talking way too much off topic, let's discuss our combatant! (Cue Sora's Theme - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ) Wiz:!0 Years Later, a Young Boy learned of an ability he was granted via containing Ven's heart within him, The Power to use a Keyblade, that Boy was none other than Sora. Boomstick:Before he got that thing, he was planning on exploring other worlds with his best friends, Riku, and Kairi...ON A FUCKING RAFT! Wiz:While that plan would end up being completely suicidal, it didn't turn out that way as Sora's world was engulfed by Darkness, he was saved by the Light however, and Guided to the Town, known as Traverse Town. Boomstick:There he was informed that the creatures that swallowed his World in Darkness: The Heartless, seek out the Keyblade Wielder, as they fear...it, odd. Wiz:Yeah...but either way, Sora soon met up with his new Friends, Donald and Goofy, who were tasked with finding the "Key." aka, probably what Sora was wielding. Boomstick:Ever since, they have been traveling on quest after quest, Defeating both Heartless and Nobodie's alike. Wiz:Sora's weapon of choice is of course, the Keyblade, but to be precise, We will be only talking about 5 of the Keychain's Sora has access to, the ones that seem to be the most important of them all. ( Cue Hand in Hand - Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ) Boomstick:The First of these Keyshaped swords being Sora's Default, The Kingdom Key. Sora is shown summoning the Kingdom Key before fighting a few shadows. Wiz:The Kingdom Key is Sora's Keyblades true form, while it's not close to being Sora's weakest or strongest form of his arsenal, it's fairly balanced in Both Magic and Power, and grants Sora two new abilties, while in the orginal Kingdom Hearts II, It granted Defender, which increases Sora's defense when he is in a fatal situation. In the Final Mix version, It grants him the Damage Control ability, which halves all damage taken when he is in a fatal situation. For this fight, Sora will be granted Damage Control. Boomstick:Sora's 2nd Keyblade in his arsenal is Star Seeker, a gift from Yen Sid, this Keychain was original on Mickey's, and was Mickey's Keyblade throughout all of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. This Keyblade is a Slightly more offensive Keyblade, as it has identical stats to the Kingdom Key, but it's ability is Air Combo Plus, which increases the amount of attacks Sora can do in the air at a time, he can perform a maximum of 5 attacks before a finisher on the grounder and 6 in the air, when Star Seeker is equiped. Wiz:Sora's Third Keychain he'll have is Kairi's Wayfinder, which causes the Keyblade to enter Oathkeeper, Oathkeeper is also one of his Nobodie's Main weapons. Oathkeeper is a sheer step up compared to The other two in Stats, granting Sora a sharp increase in Attack and Magic. (+3 both Magic/Attack). As well as that, it also grants Sora the Form Boost ability, which will basically do in this fight: Increase how long Sora can stay in his Limit Form. Boomstick:The Fourth Keychain in Sora's arsenal is a gift from his best edgy friend, Riku, the Oblivion Keychain. The Oblivion is a Impeccably powerful weapon, that sacrifices some Magic (+2) for colossal attack power! (+6). Oblivion also comes equiped with the Drive Boost ability, which Boosts how much Drive Sora will get back when he is out of Magic. Wiz:Lastly, Sora's Ultimate Keyblade is none other than the Ultima Weapon, while there are many incarnations of the Ultima Weapon, Sora's in this Battle will be mostly based on the Ultima Weapon from Kingdom Hearts 1, as it's the one that has appeared in more games. (Being in 4). The Ultima Weapon is based off of the Dream Sword that Sora could pick from in Awakening. It grants Sora extraordinary Strength (+6) and a impressive boost of Magic. (+4), And Grants MP Hastega, which enables Magic to return to Sora's call much faster when he runs out. Boomstick:Now that we've talked about his Weapon, How does Sora use the Keyblade? Wiz:Sora is a Self-Taught master of the Keyblade, every attack he uses is basically thought up in his head. However, as he got older, Sora's Keyblade-Wielding capabilities sharpened beyond current comprehension, Sora utilizes the Keyblade in a Much more Offensive Prowess, yet he prefers staying on the defense until the opponent puts his guard down. Boomstick:While he acts like he would up and go rush down the enemy, Sora, in fact, enjoys utilizing the Opponents Offense as their Weakness. Wiz:"He does this by using Reaction Commands, which is what Sora calls the opportunity to get the advantage, be it sliding under a Giant Dragon Heartless and beating it up, Colliding with various swordsman, or...Sigh, Getting up on the Hydra's Back. Boomstick:Don't think all that's badass? well with the Reaction Command, Sora was capable of Lifting the foot of Groundshaker, the Biggest Heartless in Kingdom Hearts History as of now, without the Ground as a type of support! AND he Managed to Cut FUCKING Skyscrapers in half, Block all the Hits Sephiroth dished in a slash, and my personal favorite of them: Reflecting over A MILLION Laser Bullets while still being tuckered out by Xemnas before hand. Wiz:There are limitless things Sora can do with that Keyblade. Boomstick:However, Sora isn't just skilled with just the Keyblade, whenever he get's the chance, he'll FUCKING Steal the foes weapon and use it against them! Wiz:The Weapons he gets his hand onto also show another trait of Sora, he's somehow Adept in almost every weapon you can think of, or knows a Counter for any weapon at all. Boomstick:Holy shit, so even when he is backed into a corner, If he's able to, he can turn the tide of battle to his favor?! Wiz:...Basically. Boomstick:Jesus, That's pretty impressive! Wiz:It's not all Sora has in his Arsenal, However. Sora has several spells that he can use in combat. Boomstick:More Like a bajillion! This Kid has countless Magical Attacks, that we had to dial it back to his Arsenal in Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2, and Even then, It's a Friggin lot. Wiz:"Firaga is Sora's Strongest Fire Spell, and has 2 Variations, one where he just straight-up shoots fireballs out of his Keyblade, or the Variation where he shrouds himself in Fire, It's an incredibly powerful attack when used correctly, Blizzaga is of course Sora's strongest Blizzard spell, and enables him to launch a ball of ice to freeze his opponents and bring the hurt." Boomstick:"Thundaga is what you think it is: Sora's Strongest Thunder spell, and is for Zapping Bitches from afar. Aeroga is an incredible powerful variation of Aero, in which he surrounds himself in Wind, and increases his defense by the max Power of his Magic, times two, and add 6, and you will get yourself an incredibly powerful defensive spell, yeesh, imagine using that when your getting shot, what would happen?" Wiz:"The Bullet wouldn't even hit, as Aeroga also deflects smaller attacks, it's strength is balanced out by the fact that it uses more magic than quite a few other spells." Boomstick:"Well shit, Graviga increases the gravity temporarily around a specifically targetted area, which presses the foe to the ground and stuns them slightly, as well as deals massive damage, at the cost of more MP than usual. Stopga is exactly what you think it is:Stronger Time stopping with more MP required than the elemental spells." Wiz:"Magnega keeps the foe in one place as the user beats the lights outta them, at the cost of more MP needed, and Sora's final Defensive and Offensive spell is his Reflega spell, which blocks any attack, and returns the damage dealt, after he finished using it, which he can use it up to 4 to 5 times in a row, and the biggest part is that it only needs half the usual MP needed, compared to any other spell." Boomstick:"But the most reliable spell in Sora's arsenal is everyone's favorite spell when they are in a pickle: Curaga. It needs all the magic Sora currently has remaining, but it fully restores Sora to his maximum amount of Health, and with the added ability Sora will have with Leaf Bracer, which grants Sora brief invincibility, UNTIL he's done casting the spell, which by then he's fully healed. It's a bullshitly strong spell." Wiz:"However, should Sora run out of Magic, He'll regain it during MP Charge, which takes a full minute to recharge, but if you have MP Haste/ra/ga, it will take 45 seconds, or 30 seconds, and at least, 15 seconds, which helps drastically when you seriously need to use Magic, and most of Sora's techniques require at least a little bit of Magic." Boomstick:"Most of what we are talking about with MP Haste and such is from Abilities Sora can equipped after a certain point of time, which enables Sora to do crazy things, like Double Jump, Fly, and GUARD! whoopdie freakin do!" Wiz:"All of it can be equipped by using AP, Ability Points, which the More you have, the More abilities Sora can have Equipped. Sora will have 120 AP on his Person for this battle, and in his Ability Arsenal, He will have the following Abilities that we are going to list, instead of go over." *Guard - Blocks Foes attacks. *Glide LVL3 - Lets Sora fly incredibly fast. *Dodge Roll Lvl3 - Lets Sora roll out of Danger, Is Invincible for the Duration of the animation. *Quick Run Lvl3 - Lets Sora slide across the Floor incredibly fast, good for dodging attacks. *High Jump Lvl3 - Lets Sora jump very High. *Leaf Bracer - Invincibility while casting Curaga *Second Chance - If Hit with more than 1 HP Left, Sora will Survive with 1 HP. *Once More - Prevents being killed by a Combo when having more than 1 HP *MP Haste - Increases Speed of MP Charge, can be stacked with other MP Haste/ra/ga abilities *Explosion - Combo Finisher *Sliding Dash - Brings closer to his enemy. *MP Rage - Boosts his MP Every Time he's damaged, Doesn't work during MP Charge *Aerial Dive - Aerial Combo *Aerial Sweep - Aerial Combo *Aerithat, He sacrifices his al Spiral - Aerial Combo *Aerial Finish - Air Combo Finisher *Finishing Leap - Secondary Combo Finisher *Aerial Recovery - Gets Sora unstunned when launched into the Air. Temporary invincibility while preforming the act. Boomstick:Holy Shit! This Kid has an Incredible Arsenal! Wiz:"These aren't even close to all the things Sora can do, after failing his Mark of Mastery exam, yeah, he Failed it. Sora went and trained with Hercules, and while we aren't giving him abilities we don't know anything about, we DO see the return of an old ability: Flow motion, which Means Sora can use it now in the Wakened world. Boomstick:This Power surrounds Sora in a seemingly Dream-Like aura, granting him to temporarily do abilities he couldn't do before, such as Glide in the air with a Burst of Speed, Jump higher than ever before with Super Jump, and prefer offensive tactics such as causing Shock Waves with Shock Dive, slice through enemies with Buzzsaw. Run over enemies with Wheel Rush, and my personal favorite: Hurling them Bitches into the wall with Blow-off! Wiz:However, Sora has one more ability up his sleeve, Limit Form, which is a Drive Form that Sora can access no matter whether if he is alone, or with Donald and Goofy. Initiating a Drive Form fully restores Sora to his Primest, undamaged, and full of Magic, basically, Just ENTERING the Form is a Full Restore for Sora. Boomstick:Jesus, and what about his Abilities? do they get enhanced? Wiz:More than that! He sacrifices his actual Magic, High Jump, Slide Dash, and Glide and replaces it with his Limits, all of which are from his Previous Adventure, as well as an even stronger Dodge Roll. Boomstick:All 4 Limits he has up his Sleeve heal him EVERY time he lands an attack. And yes, he has FOUR of them. Wiz:Sonic Blade is Sora rushing the Enemy down with Lunge attacks Several times before finishing up with the Finish Command, Every hit heals 5% of Sora's HP, It uses 60MP. Boomstick:Arc's Arcanium enables Sora to go ballistic with a incredibly tough Guard Breaking combo, seven Starting hits, ending with five Additional hits, and a Finisher, It uses 75MP to preform. Wiz:Strike Raid is Sora Throwing the Keyblade five Times in quick succession, using his Ability to Call back the Keyblade Instantaneously, a Trait seemingly capable of Sora's Keyblade only, as while others can call their Keyblade, when they lose it, they commonly have to grab it to get it back, while Sora can just re-summon it and Viola! Anyways, The 6th time Sora uses Strike Raid is when Judgement Raid is used, which is a Double hit combo that has Sora throw the Keyblade with more force, and letting Keyblade come right back, and uses 65 MP to use. Boomstick:And Sora's Final Limit is Infinity, which is Also Sora's Signature Move. In where he preforms a Aerial Combo on the Foe, before releasing a barrage of Homing Projectiles at a Certain Power, Shoot being the Weakest, Impact the Middle road, and Giga Impact being Sora's Ultimate Version of the Barrage, it costs 80MP to perform this Attack. Wiz:Sora's Feats are extraordinary for a Teenager such as himself, He's beaten Multiple Disney Villains multiple Times, Oogie Boogie, Maleficent, Pete, Scar, Shan Yu, Hades, and even Jafar in his Genie form, once not really, and the second time, he actually defeated the Genie by attacking Jafar's Genie form himself! Boomstick:Not only that, but Sora has managed to do absurd things in his life other than beat up Disney. He's taken out his Best Friend Riku multiple times when he gave into the Darkness, took over Riku's Keyblade, truly getting HIMSELF a Keyblade after proving himself in Hollow Bastion, Defeated Ansem in the World of Chaos, Marluxia when he was forced to fight him in different rules, as well as when Marluxia was in Full Bloom, Defeated Xemnas, not once, not twice, but THREE Times, once with Donald and Goofy, while he was half a Person, long story. The Second time with Riku, and the Third time he Defeated Xemnas all by himself. Wiz:"Sora has beaten Final Fantasy Characters such as Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, and Tifa, all at Once, and has taken out Sephiroth, TWICE. Sora has also went face to face with a Keyblade Master of Ancient Times, Terra's Lingering Will, the Same Keyblader that gave in Xehanort's Darkness, and bestowed upon Riku a Keyblade." Boomstick:However, Sora has a few Flaws, Such as being incredibly Naive, getting tricked by people that act nice to him way too much, although he has gotten over it...Mostly. Wiz:Sora also is not full of Magic, and can run out if he's Reckless, however, He can always wait to get it all back. Sora is also very prone to getting all his Abilities Wiped away if he is put in a very bad situation, like losing his Memories or Even almost giving into Darkness. Boomstick:Even still, Sora is one of the Greatest Keyblade wielders of all, and is a true Guardian, of the Light. Sora:"That's Not True!" The Heart may be Weak, and Sometimes, It may even Give in...But I know, that deep down, there's a Light that NEVER goes out!" Bayonetta Wiz:"500 Years in the Past, Witches & Sages made a law to stay separated, This is due to the fact that if they interacted as such, The Act itself would somehow cause Destruction." Boomstick:"However, two Horny Individuals, Balder & Rosa, went all like "Fuck that! Let's Plow! We'll never get caught!" Take a wild guess what happened next, give up? They got caught. Wiz:Rosa ended up getting Pregnant, and the Child she was Pregnant with was none other than: Bayonetta. Boomstick:Soon after, Chaos broke out between the two clans, and Even sooner after that, The Extinction of both sides arrived, well damn, I can't believe all of this happened just because two assholes were horny. Wiz:Yeah, Anyway, Bayonetta, or Ceraza, which is her real name, was sealed away by her best Friend Jeanne, due to the fact that Bayonetta was the Left Eye of the World. Bayonetta was sealed away for 500 Years, before waking up. Boomstick:...WITH FUCKING AMNESIA. Wiz:Regardless of Amnesia, Bayonetta still set out on her quest, trying to Remember who she is, all while Defending herself from the Angels of Paradisio, who are after her due to the Witch Hunts. Boomstick:This Chick's Main Weapon of Choice is...Uhm, Technically she has two: Love is Blue, and Scarborough Fair, but for this, We'll just explain what they both basically do, Ol Sexy Bayonetta here is equipped with four Handguns of either of these, two she shoots with her hands and the other two that are attached...to her...feet. Either she's a Monkey or these guns are magic because she can fire all four fucking guns with ease, and they are rapid fire bitches! Wiz:And those aren't the Only weapons she has Equipped on her Person, she Has the Bow and Arrows Kafka that inflict Poisonous Damage, Rakshaka, two swords that are easy to handle, Chernobog, a Scythe infused with powerful souls and Three cursed blades. Boomstick:As well as a Flamethrower that Doubles as an Icethrower, a Fucking Chainsaw that can rip through almost anything, A Whip with thorns sprouts about its snakelike form, Ice Skates?...Uhm, a HUGE Hammer, a Katana, and...Wait What?! SHE HAS A CHAIN CHOMP AS A WEAPON?! Wiz:Weapons aside, Bayonetta is almost never without a Weapon, and has the Abilities to use them all as Masterfully as her Fighting style allows her to. Boomstick:Bayonetta is FUCKING Sadistic, She enjoys "Playing" with her Enemies in a Playful, yet Brutal Manner. Wiz:Brutal is right, Bayonetta is incredibly Fast and Offensive, Utilizing her Abilities with the Bullet Arts to dish out incredibly powerful attacks, utilizing not just her Weapons, but her own Hair. Boomstick:"Yeah, her hair is her Freaking Clothing, and she Uses it to Initiate Powerful attacks with Wicked Weeves, which she summons Huge Fists and Feet to Punch and Crush her foes, thanks to her Pact with Madama Butterfly. Wiz:Bayonetta's Sadistic and Rather Sexual Nature is shown even More with Various Techniques such as Torture Attacks, which are Exactly what they sound like. Boomstick:Yeah, Attacks Involving Torture Weapons...Obviously, but She can also use her Witchery Abilities to Shapeshift into Animals to avoid attacks,And none of her Witchery Skills of Animalistic Shapeshifting can compete with my favorite Skills of this Lovely Lass; Witch Time! (Cue a Scene where Bayonetta initiates Witch Time on a Enemy) Bayonetta:"So Close~" Bayonetta:Witch Time is a Dastardly Well used Skill of Bayonetta's that she uses whenever she feels like getting the Upperhand, as it slows time down for everybody but Bayonetta, in which she gets to unleash sexy hell upon her Upon with her incredibly fast Attacks. Wiz:Bayonetta, Like we've said Multiple times, is a Witch with Powers of Demons, this is due to a Contract she is in with Inferno, she has the Ability to Summons her Demonic Pets to finish off her Enemies. This is referred to as Umbran Climax, In which Bayonetta enters a Much more serious and stronger form in which she rushes the enemy with countless Wicked Weeves Attacks before finishing her enemies off with an Infernal Climax, in which she summons her Infernal Demon, which almost always finishes her foes off. ' Boomstick:Bayonetta is incredibly sexy and Powerful Woman. Her reaction time is astronomical enough to Dodge bullets from mere few feet away while she was stuck in time before hand, WITHOUT Witch Time, strong enough to kick Jets into the Air, headbutt skyscrapers across city, and can FUCKING throw Satellites across space, With JUST her Legs!!' Wiz:She beat a Huge Monster in a Matter of Seconds while In Witch Time, and Her Most Impressive Feat of all: Defeating God. Boomstick:Hoo Boy! So, Bayonetta & Jeanne, worked together to finish off Jubileus, by using both of Their Climax Finishers to FUCKING Punch that Fucker STRAIGHT Into the Sun! and destroyed the burning remains soon after! Wiz:However, Bayonetta is very susceptible to weaknesses, such as being rather inconsistent with her Reaction Times, having been caught off-guard by a Plant Monster grabbing her outta the Air, getting her guns destroyed by Jeanne during one of their Encounters, and having been caught off Guard by a Half-God named Lobtr. Boomstick:But who cares?! She's a Sexy, Asskicking, Gun-Shooting, Time-Stopping Badass!...And this is all done by a Human, I'm SO asking her out after this Battle. Bayonetta:"Gotcha~" *BANG!* Pre-Fight Fight! The Underdrome, Olypmus Coliseum It was an Average day in the Underworld, Hades was hosting a Rather Large Tournament, and Even invited Combatants not from his Universe. Sora, Donald, and Goofy went to Enter the Tournament, after hearing from Hercules that anyone who is Killed in This Cup STAYS Dead, yet the reward was something He and the other Guardians of Light have heard of in ancient Keyblade history, but like most other Cups, Hades forced Sora to go alone for the Entire Thing. Hercules:"How are you Feeling Sora?" Sora:"I'm Feeling Fine, I made it to the Finals Luckily, You have any idea why Hades planned this Cup if you couldn't even Enter?" Hercules raised a Brow in confusion, he didn't seem to know why himself. "Beats Me, but hey, don't let it get to ya! The Finals are starting very soon!" ''Hercules reassured his Friend with a Pat to the Pack. Sora looked back up at Hercules with one more Question after he felt reassured. ''"Do you know who I'm Facing in Battle?" Sora asked curiously. Hercules:"Unfortunately, I Don't. Hades kept the brackets combatant Identities the entire Time, All I Know is whoever they are, they must be very very tough to have survived 49 rounds of Hades-Filled "Fun." ''Hercules answered. Sora sighed as he then gave his always cheery smile. "Hah, That's Fine! I'll Take on whoever it is!" He Heroically Said. ------'' Meanwhile ------'' Hades was sitting in his chamber with Pain & Panic, watching Hercules and Sora converse, laughing as he did. ''"Those IMBECILES! Hahaha! They'll never suspect I'm Targeting that Keyblade Wielding punk! once I have his soul in my clutches, I'll make that squirt a Keyblade Wielding slave of Mine and have him kill that Jerkules once and for all!" Pain & Panic were watching their Master laughing evilly, and chuckled softly as they watched, before Pain spoke up. "Sir..What if Sora wins the Finals?" ''Pain asked, causing Hades to stop laughing, before erupting in anger in realization he didn't have a safety net. ''Hades:"GRAAAH!! Why didn't you two speak up BEFORE I Went in with this Plan?! ...No matter, The Finalist that survived this long can handle that punk, they aren't even from this World or any other He's heard of, That Keyblade, and Jerkules Head, is MINE." Hades begins laughing as he vanishes in a Fiery Smoke. Sora and Hercules, as well as Donald and Goofy hope upon the Boat to get to the Final Battle, however, right behind them, are two Young Ladies, one in a Skin Tight Red Leather-Like suit, the other in a Black Leathery Suit, they were the Umbran Witches: Jeanne, and Bayonetta. Jeanne:"So, Ceraza, why did you participate in this lame little Get-together?" Jeanne asked as she stared at her friend with a disinterested look on her Face. Bayonetta chuckled as she climbed upon the last available boat and looked at Jeanne, as if telling her to "Get on the Boat". "Because my Dear, I Heard from the Blue-Flamed Weirdo, that the reward for this "Get-Together" is something we could benefit from. He didn't say what, but whatever, I can't forfeit now." Bayonetta responded as Jeanne jumped onto the Boat, as it started to set sail for the Underdome. Ceraza:"Good Luck, Ceraza, I'll be rooting for you, I Guess." '' ''Bayonetta:"Well Thank you, Jeanne~, I'll be rooting for Me too~" Bayonetta joked as they sailed farther and farther away from the exit, and towards the Battlefield. -------- Setting: The Underdrome, Olympus Coliseum ---------- Sora was standing in the Battlefield, looking around for his Opponent, as Hades emerged from seemingly Nowhere but Fiery Smoke, holding a Microphone with a Smoky Tail, similar to his lower half. "Welcome, Dead Ladies, Dead Gentlemen! Living Ladies! Living Gentlemen...Hercules, Oh Boy we've got a wonderful show for you all today! The Fight of your Afterlives! In this Corner, we have the Junior Hero, and "Master" of the Keyblade, Sora!" ''Hades introduced Sora, who gave the God a frown, before smiling, and Brandishing his Kingdom Key from Seemingly Nowhere. Phil, Megara, Hercules, and Sora's Allies, Donald & Goofy watched Sora and Hades closely, wondering if this was a Trick, Phil decides to give Sora a final tip. ''"Hey Sora! Whatever you do! Remember to have fun! And Stay on your Toes!" '' He Called out before shutting up, after he shut up, another Guest walked up next to Goofy, Jeanne. ''"Excuse me, Sir." ''She gave a Sultry glare before looking at the Field. Hades waited until everybody was Situated, before going back to announcing, ''"AHEM!" "And the 2nd Finalist of The Paradox Hades Cup, is-" Hades was cut off as he heard the Sound of someone emerging into the Field, Hades stepped out of Sora's Way to reveal a Rather tall and somewhat Volumptious and sexy woman, She was wearing a Black Leather-Like outfit, that covered just about her entire body, she had Black hair and wore very alluring library glasses, she gave the Teenager a Playful grin. "The Names Bayonetta, Sweetums, are you my Opponent?" ''She looked at the Teenager in front of him. What she saw was a Young Boy with Spiky Hair and Blue eyes. He had a Silver Crown necklace wrapped about his...Neck, and his Outfit was Black and Yellowish, Mostly Black and appeared Rather baggy, He was wielding a very big Key. The Boy was giving her a rather confused Look. ''"My Name is Sora, Bayonetta, And I sure am! Why? afraid to hurt me?" ''Sora asked, eager to fight this Mysterious Enemy. ''"Oh, What a Defiant child You Are~ I'll have you learn a Few Lessons before I'm done with you, Boy~" ''Bayonetta gave a very seductive smile, brandishing her 4 Pistols; Love is Blue. Hades looked at the Two combatants and grinned his Evil grin, before teleporting to his Seat. He decided to inform them the Rules, but not before snapping his fingers, surrounding the Two combatants in a Invisible Barrier, to prevent any interventions, or escapes. ''"Now Listen up, The Rules are very Simple, Unlike most of my Cups I've hosted, I made sure you stayed alive even if you died. This time, since the remaining Souls I've had have been reincarnating, without souls, The Underworld can't survive, so, If you die in Battle Today, Tough luck Sora, and Tough luck to you too, Toots, Another thing, This is a ONE ON ONE, know Summoning crepes like that, and lastly: HAVE FUN!!" '' Sora and Bayonetta looked at each other with similar Expressions of Excitement. ''"I'm not gonna lose to anyone now! Get ready Bayonette!" ''Sora called out as he started to rush over towards Bayonetta. ''"Same to you, Sora~, Oh and By the Way~" Her Guns were positoned and Ready. "It's BayonettA!" FIGHT! (TBC) Results Wiz:The Winner is ??? Boomstick:Hah! No Spoilers yet! Next Time Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music